One piece : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts. 1er prompt : Usopp/Zoro sur le thème "feuille", 2e prompt : Nami/Shanks "basique". 3e prompt : Sanji/Luffy "équilibre". 4e prompt : Nami/Zoro "supercherie". 5e prompt : Crocodile/Baggy "Persuasion". 6e prompt : Luffy/Robin "Epée". 7e prompt : Robin/Nami "boisson". 8e et 9e prompt : Usopp/Sanji "Lunettes". 10e, 11e et 12e prompt : Sanji/Ace "Bleu"
1. Chapter 1

Un curieux exercice d'entraînement.

L'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille a fait escale dans un petit village côtier afin de se restaurer un peu et récolter quelques informations.

Le matin vient tout juste de se lever et voilà qu'Usopp sort de sa cabine. Il est habillé, ce qui est normal mais toutefois, ses yeux peinent à s'ouvrir grandement.

« Je te jure ! C'est bien gentil de faire des fiestas toute la nuit avec les habitants de ce village mais qui c'est qui trinque au petit matin ? Bibi ! »

De mauvais poil, Usopp marche sur le pont, une tasse de café et s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard. Commençant à avaler plusieurs gorgées, l'inventeur de l'équipage entend des gémissements d'hommes à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

Il se retourne, lève la tête et voit Zorro s'entrainer à proximité des mandarinier de Nami.

« Zorro !

- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait Usopp, je suis en train de m'entraîner là.

- Je le vois bien mais ne me dis pas que tu le fais sur les arbres de Nami ? Si jamais elle s'aperçoit de la moindre éraflure, elle va nous tuer.

- Ce n'est pas avec eux que je m'entraîne mais plutôt ce qui en tombe. »

Usopp ne comprend pas trop la signification de cette phrase mais tout à coup, ses yeux remarquent quelque chose qui tombe de l'un de ces mandariniers : C'est une feuille ! Aussitôt, Zorro dégaine ses sabres et use de sa dextérité légendaire pour réduire la petite feuille en poussière. Une fois terminé, il range ses armes dans leur fourreau.

« Tu as de drôles d'habitudes pour te réveiller le matin toi. A croire que je suis le seul mec normal de ce navire. »


	2. Chapter 2

Des attaques un peu trop basique ?

L'équipage du chapeau de paille vient de poser leurs pieds sur le port d'une nouvelle ville. Ils doivent faire escale car les cales sont vides et Sanji tient absolument à faire quelques achats pour être sûr d'avoir des menus à proposer à ces partenaires de voyage. Tandis que le groupe se disperse selon les envies de chacun, Nami arrive dans un cul-de-sac.

« Mince, pourquoi faut-il que cela n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de tuiles ? »

Lorsqu'elle fait demi-tour pour rebrousser chemin, la femme pirate tombe nez à nez avec trois hommes dont le visage semble aspirer que très peu de confiance.

« Excusez-moi messieurs mais pouvez-vous me laisser passer s'il vous plait ? »

Le premier du trio s'avance d'un pas et lui répond. L'homme est gros, le ventre à l'air, un pantalon de toile blanche, une ceinture de tissu violet pour maintenir le vêtement sur sa taille tandis que ses cheveux sont noirs et broussailleux. Ses deux compères sont plus sveltes, présentant des caractéristiques physiques et vestimentaires assez similaires à ceux de leur leader. Ce dernier sort une épée à lame recourbée et ressent le besoin de passer sa langue sur la surface polie.

« Désolé ma mignonne mais nous avons d'autres projets pour toi.

- Je l'entends messieurs mais si je vous dit que je suis un membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

- Quoi ? » Fit l'un des compagnons du brigand peu gracieux.

Le leader s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir lorsqu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir, surtout pour une adorable jeune fille de ton âge ? »

Sur le toit de l'une des maisons entourant cette ruelle sans issue, une silhouette se permet d'observer la scène.

« Voyons voir de quelle façon elle va se sortir de ce mauvais pas. »

Nami, se doutant nullement qu'une personne l'épie, attrape les tiges de métal se trouvant autour de ses cuisses et les assemble pour faire apparaitre deux bâtons plutôt longs.

« Bon, puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen de discuter avec vous, vous allez faire les frais de mon attaque favorite. »

Quelques secondes plus tard et après de nombreuses manipulations sur son arme, des bulles d'air frais et d'autres, plus chaleureuses, dansent dans l'air ambiant de la ruelle. Les hommes rigolent en se regardant, nullement effrayés par ce qu'ils sont en train de voir. C'est à cet instant que l'homme au large ventre s'exprime.

« J'ignore ce que tu es en train de faire ma jolie mais si cette attaque est censée nous faire peur, dis-toi bien qu'elle nous amuse plutôt qu'autre chose.

- Je vais voir si vous maintiendrez ce discours dans peu de temps. »

Et c'est au tour de Nami de laisser apparaitre un sourire de confiance sur ses lèvres. Soudain, la navigatrice commence à humidifier l'air grâce à son pluvio Tempo. Elle se met également à mélanger les deux sortes de bulles d'air de sorte qu'un petit nuage débute son apparition. Lorsque celui-ci présente une taille respectable, surplombant les trois hommes, Nami peut finaliser cette offensive en y envoyant une sphère chargée d'électricité. Une fois le contact effectué, une série de foudre s'abattent sur les trois types tandis que Nami se recroqueville sur elle-même, prenant soin de protéger sa tête sous ses mains. Lorsque le fracas cesse, la femme se relève et contemple les dégâts de son attaque.

Ses adversaires gisent sur le sol, carbonisés puisque de la fumée s'échappe de leur corps. En tout cas, ils ne peuvent plus se battre et Nami préfère s'enfuir de cet endroit plutôt que d'y rester. Sur son toit, l'ombre n'a pas loupé un seul morceau de ce court mais si beau spectacle. Cet individu observateur n'est autre que Shanks qui y va de sa petite remarque.

« Une attaque plutôt basique et longue à réaliser mais qui s'avère efficace et dévastatrice. Cette gamine a prit du galon visiblement et c'est une bonne chose. »

Estimant que sa présence dans le secteur n'est plus justifiable, Shanks s'en éloigne en marchant tranquillement.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben j'ai encore faim…

Une autre escale, une nouvelle île. Décidément, l'équipage du chapeau de paille continue de naviguer au milieu des flots et ne cesse d'étendre leur contact avec les habitants des diverses bourgades qu'il croise sur son chemin. Tandis que la plupart du groupe est parti poser des questions aux habitants, Luffy est resté sur la plage. Il est actuellement quatorze heures et le soleil est toujours aussi haut dans le ciel. Aucun nuage gris ne se promène dans le firmament, signe que la journée restera radieuse.

En ce moment, l'homme-élastique marche sur le tronc d'un palmier renversé par une tempête qui a exprimé sa colère il y a quelques jours de cela. Bien que la plage soit nettoyée, il reste encore quelques traces de son passage. Luffy enchaîne les pas et arrive facilement à la moitié du tronc. Soudain, son ventre gargouille et le voilà qu'il perd son équilibre. Il tombe sur le sable sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Rapidement, le garçon porte sa main sur son ventre comme pour mesurer la famine qui sévit son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! »

Tout à coup, des pas venant dans sa direction se font entendre. Luffy tourne sa tête sur sa gauche et remarque Sanji qui s'approche de lui. Une fois à quelques centimètres de distance de son capitaine, le cuisinier s'arrête. La cigarette à la bouche, l'homme aux multiples talents culinaires entame une conversation avec celui-ci.

« Tout va bien Luffy ?

- J'ai faim.

- Quoi ? »

S'étonne Sanji alors qu'ils sont sortis de table il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.

« Franchement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux avoir toujours faim vu la quantité impressionnante de nourriture que tu avales à chaque fois. La preuve, je te fais toujours des parts plus importantes pour être sûr que tu ne souffres pas d'un manque et quelques heures plus tard, le souci est toujours là.

- Désolé Sanji.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luffy mais tu vas devoir attendre dix-neuf heures si tu veux manger. »

Luffy voudrait lui dire d'accord mais voilà qu'il baisse son visage, comme s'il tentait de dissimuler quelque chose qui le gêne. Bien sûr, Sanji le remarque et se pose rapidement des questions.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ?

- En fait, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour manger une seconde fois mais j'ai encore faim.

- Quoi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas touché aux vivres qui se trouvaient dans la cale ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Dans ce cas, qu'as-tu mangé ?

- Regarde derrière moi. »

Sanji obéit à cette demande et promène son regard dans l'horizon. Là, il remarque une carcasse qui n'était pas là en début de journée. Les os restant sont de tailles très respectable puisque les cotés dépassent la taille de Luffy, en hauteur, au moins deux bonnes fois. Le cuistot en perd sa cigarette qui tombe misérablement sur le sol sableux de la plage.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as mangé …

- Si et j'ai encore faim.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? »

Sanji est effrayé par les capacités d'absorption de l'estomac de Luffy. Celui-ci, pour calmer sa faim, a eu le courage de pêcher une baleine à l'aide de ses bras qui peuvent s'allonger comme bon lui semble. D'ailleurs, il reste des traces d'un foyer qui est en train de s'éteindre un peu plus loin.

« Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça Luffy, il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je vais déjà en discuter avec le médecin de notre équipage.

- Tu penses qu'il a une solution ?

- Tant que nous ne lui avons pas posé la question, je ne peux te l'affirmer avec certitude. »

Cette voix, Luffy sait qu'il a un problème et voudrait bien trouver un remède ou une solution pour mener une vie normale. Même si son corps est devenu élastique depuis qu'il a mangé ce maudit fruit du démon, il reste avant tout un homme, un simple être humain. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille parvient à se relever facilement mais son ventre s'exprime toujours. Devant la détresse de son ami, Sanji capitule.

« Viens Luffy, je vais te préparer quelque chose mais c'est la dernière fois.

- Merci beaucoup Sanji. »

Cette nouvelle fait apparaître un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de Luffy qui marche aussitôt vers son cuisinier. Ensemble, ils quittent la plage pour monter sur le pont du bateau pour ensuite, disparaitre dans la cuisine de l'esquisse.


	4. Chapter 4

Une supercherie pas très appréciée.

Nouvelle île, nouvelle escale. Tout l'équipage de Luffy a quitté le bateau pour partir découvrir la première ville à laquelle appartient le port. Toutefois, Nami se prépare dans sa cabine tandis que Zorro roupille sur le pont, le dos appuyé contre un tonneau.

Une fois habillée, la navigatrice quitte sa chambre et monte sur le pont supérieur, s'approchant du sabreur. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, la jeune femme lui adresse cette demande.

« Dis-moi Zorro ? »

Le concerné se contente d'ouvrir qu'un seul œil mais attend de savoir ce que son amie lui veut.

« Tu fais quelque chose là ?

- Ben oui Nami, tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de dormir.

- Si mais comme tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps à te reposer, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que tu m'accompagnes en ville.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je te connais trop Nami, voilà pourquoi je te dis ça. Et puis de toute façon, je ne … »

Zorro ne peut achever sa phrase qu'une expression de douleur fait son apparition sur son visage. Là, l'homme porte sa main droite à son torse et s'écroule sur le pont. Le combattant lutte de toutes ses formes contre le mal qui l'habite soudainement tandis que Nami panique.

« Zorro ?

- Ne reste pas là Nami. Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes le même mal, surtout si c'est contagieux.

- Oui mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul. »

Soudain, une idée traverse l'esprit de la rouquine.

« Je sais, je vais trouver Chopper et te le ramener ici. Ne bouge surtout pas de là !

- Dans mon état ? Tu as un curieux sens de l'humour.

- Désolé. »

Nami ne perd pas de minute et quitte le pont pour se rendre en ville, afin de trouver le renne mutant. Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau, Zorro a cessé de geindre de douleur. Lorsque le calme revient, un rire à moitié étouffé se fait entendre. Cette expression dure plusieurs secondes avant que le garçon aux sabres se relève, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi j'ai un curieux sens de l'humour aujourd'hui. Désolé Nami mais ce jour est spécial pour moi et je ne souhaitais pas le gâcher en ta compagnie. »

Zorro se met debout sur ses jambes et marche tranquillement en direction de sa propre cabine. Il entre dans celle-ci, ferme la porte après son passage et s'approche de son lit. Il se pose sur le bord du matelas, se penche en avant et glisse ses mains dessous. Là, il en sort une magnifique bouteille verte.

« Allez, à la tienne mon vieux. »

Zorro retire facilement le bouchon et commence à avaler plusieurs gorgées de la boisson contenue dans la fiole. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, l'homme éloigne le goulot de sa bouche et semble satisfait de son plan.

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je tenais absolument à le fêter. Avec Nami, je suis sûr que je me serais retrouvé les bras chargés de paquets et autres cadeaux. Si vraiment elle a besoin d'aide, il suffisait de demander à ce cuistot de pacotilles. »

Et comme pour affirmer la véracité de ses dires, le combattant estime qu'une nouvelle série de gorgées ne serait pas de trop. Tandis que l'homme s'offre son petit remontant, Nami entre tout juste dans la ville. Les rues grouillent de monde et la femme promène son regard de gauche à droite, tout en marchant.

« Allez, montrez-vous les garçons.

- Nami Chérie ! »

La rouquine regarde droit devant elle et remarque Sanji qui arrive vers elle tout en s'ouvrant un chemin parmi les nombreuses personnes qui peuplent la rue. Avec le cuisinier, Chopper ayant prit sa forme à quatre pattes, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon parmi la population résidente de cette bourgade. Une fois face à elle, le cuisinier se laisse aller à sa romance et saisit les mains de la magnifique jeune femme.

« Dis-moi magnifique princesse des mers, que dirais-tu d'un délicieux dîner aux chandelles pour ce soir avant de s'isoler dans ma cabine et de convoler comme un couple aurait l'habitude de faire, hein ?

- Dans tes rêves ! »

Et aussitôt, Nami lui donne un violent coup de poing au visage. Tandis que Sanji vole dans le décor, la femme s'adresse à l'animal.

« Chopper, nous devons retourner au bateau et très vite.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Zorro est prit de violentes douleurs et son état m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Mince. »

De suite, Chopper prend les devants et commence à galoper en prenant la direction qui mène au navire. Bien sûr, Nami le suit de très près alors que dans la foule, Sanji se relève de sa chute. Il voit ses deux amis s'éloigner à la hâte, ce qui l'intrigue.

« Que se passe-t-il sur le navire ? »

Peu de temps après, Nami et Chopper arrivent sur le pont du bateau et la jeune femme est complètement dubitative.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il était devant ce tonneau et il souffrait.

- A mon avis, tente de le rassurer l'animal, s'il est vraiment malade, Zorro ne doit pas être très loin. »

Chopper récupère sa forme à deux pattes et utilise son nez pour renifler l'odeur de l'homme. Bien sûr, son nez le conduit devant la porte qui mène aux cabines mais bizarrement, l'animal perçoit un autre parfum.

« Bizarre ça.

- Quoi donc Chopper ?

- Je sens Zorro mais je sens aussi de l'alcool.

- Quoi ? »

Nami attrape la poignée de la porte et ouvre celle-ci, avant de s'engouffrer dans cette partie du bateau. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà quand la cabine de Zorro.

« Tu m'as menti ? »

Zorro est au pied de son lit, complètement bourré. Une bouteille vide traîne pas très loin de lui tandis qu'une seconde se trouve dans sa main droite. Péniblement et le sourire aux lèvres, l'homme lève sa tête pour regarder Nami.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te servir de porteur alors que cette lopette de Sanji l'aurait fait sans se plaindre, si ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Une drôle d'invitation.

Crocodile est dans son repère, installé sur son siège lorsque Nico Robin entre dans la pièce.

« Oui ?

- Je viens vous informer de l'arrivée de Baggy.

- Très bien. Faites-le entrer et veiller à ce que le dîner soit prêt.

- Entendu. »

La femme se retire de la grande salle tandis que le corsaire s'attend à recevoir la visite de ce drôle de bonhomme. Quelques secondes plus tard, le clown arrive dans la pièce mais se tient à distance de Crocodile.

« Bonjour Mister zéro. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être invité à votre table.

- Bonjour Baggy. »

L'homme au crochet se lève de son siège, s'avance jusqu'à Baggy qui commence à trembler de peur. Le supérieur de Robin le remarque et s'en amuse, fier de sa force de persuasion lorsqu'il lui a demandé de venir le rejoindre dans sa planque pour ce soir. Là, Crocodile dépasse le clown et s'approche d'une petite table sur laquelle repose deux verres en cristal et un pichet rempli de vin.

« N'ayez crainte Baggy, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

L'invité tourne son visage pour regarder son hôte et poursuit.

« Tant mieux.

- Et puis nous sommes dans le même camp n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous avez eu l'honneur d'être le premier à vous mesurer à ce cher Luffy.

- C'est exact. »

Et voilà que le clown songe à sa défaite. Se remémorer de tels souvenirs l'enrage tellement qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

« Un jour ou l'autre, je l'aurais.

- Bien sûr Baggy, il est si beau de rêver de nos jours.

- Quoi ? »

Le clown se tourne une seconde fois vers le corsaire et se pose de nombreuses interrogations. Qui lui veut cet homme au juste et pourquoi lui ? Après tout, il a essuyé plusieurs défaites face à Luffy et ce n'est pas un nouveau combat qui changerait la donne. De son côté, Crocodile verse tranquillement du vin dans les deux verres de cristal. Ensuite, il pose la carafe faite dans la même matière et se saisit des coupes. Là encore, avec le plus grand calme dont il sait faire preuve par moment, le grand corsaire s'approche de son invité et lui tend un verre.

« Un petit verre de vin pour bien démarrer cette soirée, quand dîtes-vous ?

- J'accepte volontiers. »

Face à cette proposition, la rage qui habitait le clown disparait pour laisser la place à un sentiment plus serein. Les deux hommes trinquent ensemble et continuent de discuter entre deux gorgées de cette fameuse boisson alcoolisée.

« Je tiens à tout savoir de ce cher Luffy car tout porte à croire qu'il est bien motivé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Il est à Alabasta ?

- Oui et il est accompagné de cette princesse qui continue de croire que son royaume peut-être sauvé. »

Suite à cette phrase, le corsaire éclate de rire, suivi de très près par le clown. Ce dernier retrouve vite son sérieux et donne quelques informations à celui qui l'a invité à sa table.

« Tout d'abord, Luffy a la possibilité d'allonger son corps suite après avoir avaler un fruit du démon mais bon, je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà ?

- C'est exact.

- Très bien. Il est têtu, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Lorsqu'il se tient face à un adversaire, il se montre particulièrement tenace.

- J'aime lorsque l'on me résiste.

- Pas moi. J'aime lorsque les problèmes sont réglés vite fait, bien fait. »

Le clown s'éloigne de Mister zéro et n'hésite pas à lui tourner le dos. Là, le pirate se rappelle une nouvelle fois toutes ses rencontres avec le maudit pirate au chapeau de paille. De son côté, Crocodile poursuit la dégustation de son verre de vin.

« Par contre, ses amis proposent moins de résistances. Si vous vous montrez habile et fort, vous pourrez vous en débarrasser rapidement.

- Voilà qui est bon à savoir. Sachant qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux sur ce rafiot, je pourrais me réserver le plat de résistance pour la fin.

- Pourquoi pas mais je tiens à vous prévenir, faites très attention à ce Luffy car il est bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Bien plus que vous ?

- Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous votre défaite ? »

Voilà où Crocodile voulait en venir avec cette discussion. Baggy a-t-il été invité uniquement pour qu'on se moque de lui ? De colère, le clown se retourne et serre les poings. A cet instant, il oublie qu'il tient le verre de vin dans sa main droite et l'explose sous la pression.

« Est-ce moi ou je suis ici dans le but de vous divertir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot Mister zéro. Tout le monde sait que j'ai perdu face à Luffy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter ce qu'il me reste de dignité.

- D'accord et moi, j'ai un conseil à vous donner. »

Tout en conservant son verre dans sa main, le grand pirate s'adresse à ce pauvre clown qui ose se tenir devant lui, serrant les poings comme si son hôte était un adversaire.

« Je vous recommande mon cher ami de dissiper toute l'animosité qu'héberge votre cœur à mon égard, surtout en ce moment. Si je sens que vous avez une idée derrière la tête, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance : abandonnez de suite. De toute façon, vous ne faîtes pas le poids contre moi.

- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? »

Au moment où Crocodile allait répondre à cette interrogation, Robin est de retour sur les lieux. Bien sûr, elle se tient à l'entrée de la pièce et s'adresse à son supérieur.

« Le dîner est prêt Mister zéro.

- Merci bien. »

Là, Baggy pose ses yeux sur la fille aux cheveux noirs et la trouve à son goût. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en prive pas pour le dire.

« Cette femme est vraiment délicieuse. »

Comprenant où il veut en venir, Crocodile l'abandonne pour s'approcher de la petite table dans le but d'y déposer son verre vide.

« Là encore, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion mon cher clown. Comme toutes les roses magnifiques qu'on peut trouver sur nos chemins, la plupart d'entre elles restent dangereuses et cette femme n'y fait pas exception.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il est clair que ce pirate de seconde zone n'est vraiment pas intelligent.

« Miss All Sunday, une petite démonstration je vous prie.

- Bien. »

Rapidement, Robin croise ses bras sur son torse et utilise l'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs.

« Tres fleurs ! »

Aussitôt, trois bras font leur apparition sur le corps de Baggy et l'immobilisent rapidement. Voyant qu'il ne peut plus bouger, le clown commence réellement à s'inquiéter.

« S'il vous plait, libérez-moi ! »

Crocodile hoche positivement de la tête tout en regardant sa subalterne et cette dernière comprend le message. Aussitôt, elle décroise ses bras et les trois membres qu'elle a matérialisés disparaissent juste après.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Baggy sort un mouchoir en tissu de l'une des poches de son pantalon et commence à s'essuyer la sueur qui commence tout juste à perler sur son front.

« Tout à fait.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu. Cette technique fait partie d'une palette aux possibilités multiples.

- Je vois et j'arrive mieux à saisir la raison qui vous a poussé à la prendre sous votre commandement. »

Avec un sourire plutôt sympathique sur les lèvres, Crocodile décide de mettre un terme à cette conversation pour lui adresser d'autres mots.

« Bon, et si nous passons à table ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Une antiquité.

Le bateau appartenant à l'équipage du chapeau de paille navigue sur une mer d'huile. Chacun sur le navire s'occupe comme il peut et en ce moment, Robin est assise sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de la petite table du pont. La femme aux cheveux noirs et à la tenue violette est occupée à lire l'un de ses nombreux livres qui traitent d'archéologie. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de lecture, elle tourne la page et tombe sur un dessin se trouvant sur son verso.

« Incroyable. »

Dit-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Luffy, qui était en train de vérifier si ses doigts pouvaient entrer dans les narines de Chopper, entend son expression. Interpellé, l'homme retire ses phalanges, soulageant le petit animal par la même occasion avant de se diriger vers l'autre membre de son équipage. Robin, entendant les pas de l'homme élastique, lève la tête de son bouquin et le tourne vers celui-ci.

« Capitaine ?

- Est-ce moi ou tu as bien dit « Incroyable » ?

- C'est exact.

- Et pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Juge par toi-même. »

Nico glisse son bouquin sous les yeux de son capitaine qui remarque alors l'étrange dessin.

« Une épée ?

- Oui mais pas n'importe laquelle. On l'a nomme « l'épée des sept perles ».

- Drôle de nom.

- Pas lorsque l'on connait son histoire.

- Et tu veux bien me la raconter.

- Pourquoi pas. »

Robin reprend son livre avant de se lancer dans la narration de l'histoire qui accompagne cette arme.

« La légende de cette épée raconte que celle-ci a été trouvé dans une huître perlière qui était pourtant de taille standard.

- Etrange comme huître. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne devait pas être mangeable. »

La femme sourit car son capitaine ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la nourriture. Néanmoins, elle décide de poursuivre la discussion.

« Cette épée a été trouvé par un pirate mort depuis longtemps, comme tu dois t'en douter. Pendant sa possession, l'arme n'a cessé de grandir jusqu'à ce que sa lame atteigne quarante centimètres de longueur.

- Elle n'est pas très grande.

- Certes mais lorsqu'elle est utilisée, les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer étaient impressionnants. D'ailleurs, sais-tu pourquoi elle se nomme « l'épée des sept perles » ?

- Non.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que cette épée ôtait la vie, elle voyait apparaître une petite perle sur sa lame.

- Et comme il y en a sept …

- … cela signifie que sept vies ont été sacrifiées.

- Génial. »

Visiblement, l'arme commence à intéresser Luffy.

« Et où est-elle à présent ?

- Personne ne le sait et comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, il ne s'agit que d'une légende.

- Ouais mais notre voyage nous a déjà prouvé que les histoires remontant à plusieurs siècles pouvaient être réelles.

- Les îles célestes ?

- Par exemple. »

Luffy s'imagine alors devenir le possesseur de cette épée et que cette acquisition fasse de lui, un pirate sanguinaire et craint sur toutes les mers qui recouvrent cette planète. Forcément, face à une telle scène, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de baver sous les yeux de Robin.

« Tout va bien Capitaine ? »

La voix féminine suffit à le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Oui.

- Très bien. »

Robin tourne son visage pour délaisser son supérieur concernant sa vie sur le navire et reprend le livre dans ses mains. Tranquillement, elle reprend la lecture lorsque Luffy lui pose une nouvelle interrogation.

« Et pourquoi ton livre parle-t-il de cette épée ?

- Pour le moment, je l'ignore totalement et c'est pour cette raison que je tente de poursuivre ma lecture.

- Je vois, je dérange. »

Nico lève son visage, fortement surprise. C'est bien la première fois que Luffy comprend ce genre de message sous-entendu dans ce type de phrases. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit devenu plus vif d'un coup ?

« Enfin, c'est ce que me dirait Nami si c'était elle qui était en train de lire. »

Non, il n'est pas plus vif qu'avant. Soudain, quelque chose s'écrase sur la nuque de Luffy qui reste impassible. Il se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe et c'est à ce moment que Robin remarque la « chose » qui coule sur l'arrière du coup de son capitaine. Là, la femme place sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de dissimuler son rire. A plusieurs mètres de Luffy, lui faisant face, Chopper et Usopp qui sont complètement hilares.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez comme des imbéciles ?

- Parce qu'on a réussi à te toucher, voilà pourquoi. » Lui rétorque Usopp.

Suite à cette réponse, Luffy va toucher la « chose » qui continue de s'écouler et regarde ses doigts une fois sa main ramenée sous ses yeux. Sur leur extrémité, un liquide gluant et transparent et un autre, jaune plutôt coulant.

« Un œuf ? S'interroge-t-il.

- De mouette pour être plus précis, lui répond le tireur d'élite du navire.

- Je vais t'apprendre à jouer avec la nourriture. »

Et voilà que le garçon au chapeau de paille se précipite sur ses camarades afin de leur donner une bonne leçon. Bien sûr, Usopp et Chopper s'échappent, empruntant chacun une direction différente dans le seul but de multiplier leurs chances de fuite. Nico Robin observe alors la scène et voilà que son visage exprime de l'affection. Oui, cette jeune femme se sent bien sur ce bateau et pour l'heure, elle n'envisage pas de le quitter. Tout à coup, un plateau en argent sur lequel se trouve un verre rempli de jus d'orange lui est présenté sous les yeux. Nico lève ses yeux et remarque que celui qui vient la déranger n'est autre que Sanji.

« Sanji ?

- Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps Robin d'amour mais je me suis dit qu'une boisson rafraîchissante te ferait le plus grand bien. »

Touchée par cette attention, Nico lui répond tout en s'emparant du verre.

« Merci beaucoup Sanji. Tu es un homme vraiment attentionné. »

Et bien sûr, cette réponse fait grandement plaisir au cuisinier dont les yeux laissent apparaitre des cœurs à la place des pupilles et des iris. Pendant ce temps, la femme à la tenue violette avale une première gorgée avant d'éloigner le verre de ses lèvres.

« Très agréable. J'imagine que tu es pressé toi-même les fruits ?

- Bien sûr ma douce colombe. Tout cuisinier digne de ce nom refuserait d'utiliser d'autres méthodes. »

Pendant que Sanji raconte son respect face aux véritables pratiques qui fait d'un homme, un vrai cuisinier, Robin sent un deuxième goût dans la boisson. D'ailleurs, elle ne se prive pas pour le faire remarquer.

« Dis-moi Sanji ?

- Oui Robin d'amour ?

- Est-ce moi où tu as rajouté un autre agrume en plus de l'orange ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le goût de mandarine dans la bouche. »

A ce moment, la porte qui mène à la cabine s'ouvre violemment sur Nami.

« Qui vient de parler de mandarines ?

- Moi Nami. »

Robin, qui n'a rien à se reprocher, répond naturellement au deuxième membre féminin du bateau tandis que Sanji se réfugie dans le silence afin de se faire le plus discret possible. Voulant savoir ce qui se passe, la navigatrice s'approche de la table et continue de discuter avec Nico.

« Et il se passe quoi avec les mandarines ?

- Rien de bien particulier Nami. Je disais juste que ce verre d'orange laisse un léger goût de mandarines dans la bouche.

- Vraiment ?

- Constate par toi-même. »

Le verre passe donc des mains de Robin à celles de Nami qui s'empresse de boire une gorgée.

« Bon, j'ai un plat sur le feu, je dois y aller avant que tout brûle. »

Sanji s'éloigne pour se mettre à l'abri de la colère de Nami lorsque celle-ci l'attrape par le col de sa chemise. Bien sûr, le verre a été posé sur la table bien avant.

« Dis-moi toi, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer par hasard ? »

Le dos tourné, Sanji trouve tout de même le courage de lui répondre.

« Non Nami chérie, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je suis d'accord avec Robin. Ton jus d'orange sent drôlement la mandarine.

- C'est votre imagination qui vous joue des tours.

- Pourtant, je t'ai bien vu cueillir deux mandarines tout à l'heure. »

Répond une personne allongée aux pieds des arbres présents sur le navire mais bien sûr, personne peut le voir puisque les membres se trouvent sur le pont. Toutefois, chacun a reconnu le propriétaire de la voix.

« Espèce de sale traître, lui balance le cuistot.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ressens le besoin de toucher à ces arbres alors que Nami nous l'a formellement interdit, poursuit Zoro.

- Et il a raison. » Conclut Nami, avant de passer une correction au fumeur de cigarettes.


	7. Chapter 7

Entre filles.

L'équipage de Luffy vient d'arriver sur une nouvelle île sur laquelle brille un magnifique soleil. Au-dessus de leur tête, un ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Les mouette volent et crient tandis que des vagues viennent recouvrir les plages de temps en temps. Voulant faire quelques achats dans la première ville qu'ils croiseront, les garçons ont demandé leur salaire auprès de Nami qui leur a versé une jolie petite somme rondelette.

Avec de l'argent dans les poches, les hommes sont descendus du pont et ont posé un pied sur la terre ferme, s'éloignant du bateau pour se faire plaisir. Pendant ce temps, Nami est toujours sur le pont et remarque que Robin est toujours face à sa table, occupé à lire un nouveau livre traitant d'archéologie.

« Robin ? »

La fille aux cheveux noirs lève sa tête et regarde dans la direction de Nami.

« Oui Nami ?

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Non. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ce livre à lire et je dois avouer qu'il est très intéressant. »

La femme aux cheveux roux pousse un soupir de mécontentement, ce qui intrigue son amie.

« Un problème Nami ?

- Oui. Même si nous sommes sur ce bateau et que nous voyageons par delà les mers, on ne s'est jamais accordé un temps rien que pour nous deux. Cela me ferait du bien d'avoir une conversation de fille avec une autre femme, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

L'archéologue se met à réfléchir et se dit que la navigatrice n'a pas tout à fait tort. Tranquillement, elle ferme son livre avant de se lever de sa chaise. Ensuite, elle s'éloigne de sa chaise et s'approche de l'autre femme.

« Tu as raison Nami, il est grand temps que nous ayons une discussion toutes les deux.

- Chouette. »

Et c'est ensemble que les deux membres de l'équipage de Luffy quittent le bateau pour se rendre au village à leur tour.

Dès qu'elles arrivent à l'entrée de la première rue, Nami est enchantée de constater que le premier bâtiment se tenant sur sa droite est une brasserie locale. Il y a une terrasse et celle-ci se trouve à l'ombre de plusieurs arbres au feuillage généreux.

« Cela te dit de nous installer à l'une de ces tables ? Demande la propriétaire du bâton climatique.

- Si tu veux. » Répond Nico Robin.

Et voilà que les deux amies marchent vers la table en bois la plus proche avant de se poser chacune sur une chaise.

« Le temps est vraiment splendide aujourd'hui et cette sortie nous sera bénéfique, crois-moi, ressent-elle le besoin de dire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Avant la poursuite de la conversation, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approche des deux pirates, portant un plateau dans ses mains. Il est brun, présentant des cheveux plutôt courts et ses yeux sont marrons.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je peux prendre votre commande s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, lui rétorque Nami. Je voudrais un jeu de mandarine.

- Très bien et pour vous ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Robin.

- La même chose.

- Entendu. Je reviens de suite. »

Et le voilà qu'il s'éloigne pour chercher la commande des deux jeunes femmes. De son côté, Robin attend tranquillement de connaître les sujets de conversation dont Nami veut aborder avec elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne tarde pas à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une première question.

« Puisque nous sommes toutes les deux, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose Robin.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Si tu devais finir ta vie avec l'un des garçons de notre équipage, lequel choisirais-tu ?

- Quoi ? »

Voilà une interrogation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Nami car je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question. Et toi ?

- Ben en fait, je crois qu'aucun des garçons ne me plait.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me le demander ?

- Pour savoir. Désolé si je t'ai mise dans l'embarras.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, rassure-toi.

- Tant mieux car cela m'aurait embêté de causer une gêne entre nous deux. »

Nami sourit à Robin qui lui rend aussitôt lorsque l'employé de la brasserie arrive à leur table, deux verres remplis d'un liquide orange sur son plateau. Là, il pose son outil de travail sur la surface boisée et commence à effectuer son service.

« Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles de vous interrompre mais je vous apporte vos verres.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Mais de rien. »

Et une fois son plateau soulagé, le garçon s'éloigne pour s'affairer auprès de nouveaux clients. Désormais, les deux femmes sont sûres d'être tranquille un bon moment et reprennent leur conversation.

« Tu leur reproches quoi aux garçons qui nous tiennent compagnie ? L'interroge l'archéologue.

- Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Pas grand-chose en réalité. »

Et voilà que la femme aux cheveux noirs se penche sur la question avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« En réalité, je suis très attachée à Luffy mais de là à me voir finir ma vie à ses côtés, il y a encore beaucoup de chemin.

- Il faut dire que côté grand gamin ne l'aide pas non plus, rajoute Nami.

- C'est vrai mais une chose est sûre avec lui, c'est un garçon très protecteur.

- Ouais. Celle qui l'accompagnera dans sa vie affective pourrait se considérer comme une grande veinarde car il veillera toujours à prendre soin d'elle.

- Tout à fait mais il lui faudrait aimer la mer car je pense que Luffy naviguera toujours sur les flots.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. On aura beau dire tout ce que l'on voudra sur lui, il restera avec tout un aventurier au plus profond de lui-même. »

Conclut Nami en attrapant le verre qui repose devant elle afin de le porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Là, elle avale une première gorgée et trouve la boisson très rafraîchissante. Lorsque la navigatrice éloigne le verre de sa bouche, elle ne se prive pas pour faire partager son impression.

« C'est vraiment très agréable de boire une boisson aussi fraîche en cette saison. »

Elle pose le verre sur la table et continue la conversation.

« Et Sanji ?

- Il est gentil mais j'aurais continuellement des doutes sur sa fidélité. Par contre, niveau cuisine, je serais aux anges.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, Sanji sera le meilleur cuisinier du monde des pirates. Personne n'arrive à sa cheville et sincèrement, je suis toujours émerveillée des plats qu'il nous fait.

- Surtout qu'il change les menus tous les jours.

- Ouais. Nous sommes des chanceuses ma chère. »

Et il est vrai que Nami savoure pleinement cette chance d'avoir un cuisinier aussi doué sur le bateau. Chaque repas est un véritable régal et il suffit qu'elle lui adresse un mot pour que cet homme soit sous ses ordres, tout comme Robin d'ailleurs. Toutefois, celle-ci n'use pas trop de ce privilège alors que la navigatrice n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

Soudain, Nami voit les garçons arriver au loin.

« Mince, ils sont déjà de retour ?

- Faut croire. »

Dans un sens, Nico Robin est plutôt contente que les hommes de l'équipage reviennent car cette conversation ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Lorsque les garçons arrivent auprès de leurs camarades, ces dernières ne disent rien, se contentant tout simplement de siroter leur boisson. Dans les mains de Sanji, deux paniers remplis de nourritures et bien sûr, Nami le remarque.

« Je vois que tes courses ont été profitable ?

- Et comment ma petite Nami chérie. Je vais vous préparer de bons petits plats dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

- Je l'espère bien et compte sur moi pour te dire ce que j'en pense.

- Aucun souci ma douce. »

De suite, Sanji se jette aux pieds de la navigatrice et lui attrape une main, tout en la regardant avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

« Par contre, je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir abandonné quelques minutes.

- Crois-moi Sanji, ces minutes de silence m'ont fait le plus grand bien.

- Comme tu es courageuse ma magnifique princesse. Tu souffres au plus profond de toi et pourtant, tu fais de ton mieux pour te montrer forte. »

Sanji se relève, pose ses paniers sur le sol et prend Nami dans ses bras afin de l'attirer contre lui.

« Ne sois plus triste ma belle, ton preux chevalier est désormais à tes côtés et il le restera tant que tu auras besoin de lui.

- Mais tu as fini ton délire oui ? »

Et à la fin de cette question, Nami donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Sanji, qui se retrouve plié en deux, le souffle coupé. Pendant ce temps, Robin s'adresse à Luffy.

« Et toi Capitaine, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Rien qui puisse m'intéresser alors j'ai acheté … »

A ce moment, Luffy présente une charrette sur laquelle se trouve une multitude de repas.

« …tout ça pour être sûr de n'avoir aucun creux lorsque nous reprendrons la mer.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? »

S'étonne Nami alors que son amie aux cheveux noirs se contente juste de rigoler.

« Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps de reprendre la route, fait remarquer Zoro.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon cher ami, poursuit Usopp.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. » Conclut Nami dont le verre est fini depuis quelques secondes.

Nico se dépêche d'avaler les dernières gorgées de son verre avant de se lever de son siège. Pendant ce temps, la navigatrice s'est approchée du serveur pour lui verser les quelques pièces d'or nécessaire pour que leur départ se fasse dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Une fois la transaction terminée, les pirates quittent la terrasse et sortent tranquillement du village dans le but de retourner sur leur bateau.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils sont tous sur le pont et Nico Robin est déjà de retour devant sa petite table, son livre d'archéologie ouvert entre ses mains. Nami s'est réfugiée dans sa cabine afin de reprendre son travail concernant la réalisation de ses cartes de navigation tandis que Zoro s'est trouvé un coin tranquille pour roupiller. Pour ce qui concerne Luffy et les autres garçons, ils sont sur le pont en train de s'amuser comme des petits fous tandis que le bateau s'éloigne tout doucement de la petite île.


	8. Chapter 8

Des lunettes brisées.

C'est le matin et tandis que le jour se lève sur cette mer sur laquelle se déplace le navire de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, chaque être qui y réside se réveille doucement. Dans sa cabine, Usopp est encore allongé sur son lit mais l'homme vient tout juste d'ouvrir ses paupières. Ses yeux se posent sur le plafond en bois et le sniper s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour être sûr d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Lorsqu'il juge que son éveil est au maximum, c'est doucement qu'il quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir sur le bord de son matelas. Soudain, une douleur vive et lancinante l'agresse à l'intérieur de son crâne et semble bien lui laisser aucun moment de répit.

« Mince, comment ai-je pu chopper ce mal de tête ? »

Se demande-t-il. Préoccupé par cet état, le tireur d'élite se lève complètement et se dirige vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre, Usopp prend la décision de trouver Chopper pour lui parler de son mal être.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji fait déjà des merveilles devant ses fourneaux en préparant une multitude de crêpes qu'il proposera à ses amis, pour leur petit déjeuner. Il est clair que manger un petit bout dès les premières minutes qui suivent la levée du lit reste un moment des plus agréables. Cependant, deux plateaux légèrement remplit de douceur reposent sur sa table de travail.

« Vous allez voir mes chères demoiselles, votre Chevalier servant sait prendre soin de vous et il sait déjà que ses petites intentions vous combleront de bonheur. »

Dit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des cœurs dans ses globes oculaires. Tandis que l'homme verse une nouvelle louche de pâte dans l'une de ses poêles à crêpes, il se rend compte qu'il est loin d'être dans son état normal. Alors que le liquide composé de farine et de rhum s'étend sur la plaque ovale et métallique, Sanji se parle tout seul et à voix haute.

« C'est ça mon gars lorsqu'on veut faire la fête. On se rince le gosier à outrance et le lendemain matin, tu en fais les frais. Comment veux-tu séduire une belle poule si tu te comportes comme un rustre ? »

Une fois cette phrase terminée, le cuisinier pose la poêle sur la plaque chauffante et se sert une nouvelle tasse de café.

Non loin de là, Usopp est assez sur l'un des tabourets se trouvant dans le cabinet médical de Chopper. L'animal est également installé sur le sien et il vient tout juste d'ausculter son patient.

« Alors docteur, c'est grave ? S'inquiète le tireur du navire.

- Bien sûr que non Usopp.

- La gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu connais la réponse alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? »

Usopp baisse alors la tête mais pas pour dissimuler une éventuelle gêne non. Il est juste en train de réfléchir à une résolution.

« Je devrais peut-être arrêter l'alcool, finit-il par dire.

- Pour éviter de tels maux dès le matin, c'est sûr mais évitons d'en venir à de tels extrémités tu veux. »

Chopper tend l'une de ses pattes antérieures pour attraper un petit sachet marron se trouvant dans l'une des nombreuses cases de sa table de travail. Ensuite, il tend ce curieux présent à Usopp qui relève son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une poudre faite à partir d'une plante médicinale qui a les mêmes propriétés que l'aspirine. Tu dois en dissoudre une partie du sachet dans de l'eau et si les douleurs persistent au bout de deux heures, recommence. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras libéré de cette souffrance aux alentours de midi.

- Très bien. Dois-je garder le lit ?

- Comment fais-tu à chaque fois que tu as une gueule de bois ? »

Conclut Chopper. A ce moment, Usopp prend le sachet et se lève de son tabouret afin de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à sortir, la voix de l'animal se manifeste à son attention.

« Une dernière chose Usopp.

- Oui Chopper ? »

Demande-t-il en tournant son visage dans sa direction.

« Où est passé ta paire de lunettes de précision ?

- Ben sur ma tête, tu ne l'a remarque pas ? »

Et Chopper se contente d'acquiescer négativement de la tête. Intrigué par cette constatation, Usopp porte sa seconde main au dessus de son front et ses doigts rencontrent bien la matière qui constitue son couvre-chef. Par contre, ses lunettes sont belles et biens absentes comme l'a signalé le petit renne. Inquiet, le sniper décide de se lancer à leur recherche une fois à l'extérieur du cabinet.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Sanji vient de poser sa dernière crêpe sur la pile se trouvant dans une assiette. Comme ses amis ne sont toujours pas là pour prendre le premier repas de cette merveilleuse journée, le cuisinier se sent d'humeur à préparer une jolie table. Très vite, il attrape l'assiette à crêpes dans ses mains et fait demi-tour sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à la table. Là, l'homme fait un premier pas, puis un second lorsqu'un bruit curieux se fait entendre au troisième. Bizarre, une matière assez dure se trouve sous la semelle de sa chaussure et cela inquiète grandement son propriétaire. Curieux, celui-ci baisse son regard tout en soulevant son pied droit et remarque une paire de lunettes. A leur forme bien précise, Sanji ne peine pas à devenir l'identité de leur propriétaire.

« Merde, j'ai cassé les lunettes d'Usopp. »

Imaginant facilement la colère dont son ami lors de cette fâcheuse découverte, le propriétaire des lieux s'accorde plusieurs minutes pour réfléchir à une stratégie.

« Bon, comme on était tous bourrés hier soir, je pourrais lui faire croire que c'était lui le responsable et qu'il a oublié. Maintenant, reste à trouver une histoire qu'il pourrait gober facilement mais comme je serais face au roi des menteurs, le défi n'en sera que plus difficile. »


	9. Chapter 9

Des lunettes brisées.

( Deuxième partie )

Une fois sa réflexion terminée, Sanji poursuit son chemin dans la pièce et pose la fameuse assiette garnie au centre de la table. Ensuite, il dresse le couvert pour chacun de ses amis et lorsque la tâche est terminée, l'homme prend du recul pour observer son travail.

« Si Nami chérie et Robin d'amour ne me tombent pas dans les bras, je n'y comprendrai plus rien. »

Et c'est à ce moment que la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur Usopp tenant son sachet médical dans l'une de ses mains. Tranquillement, Sanji tourne son visage dans sa direction et reste totalement impassible.

« Bonjour Usopp.

- Bonjour Sanji. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un verre d'eau pour que je puisse prendre mon médicament s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Installe-toi autour de la table pendant que je te prépare ça.

- Entendu. »

Tandis que le sniper entre dans cette partie du bateau en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, le cuisinier retourne près de sa table de travail pour verser de l'eau dans un verre. Peu après, il traverse la pièce pour s'approcher d'Usopp qui s'est assis sur la première chaise qui lui est tombée sous la main. Là, il voit Sanji déposer le verre d'eau sous son nez et s'installe sur le siège qui fait face au sien.

« La gueule de bois j'imagine ? L'interroge le génie des fourneaux.

- Oui et pour tout te dire, je m'en serais bien passé. »

Usopp ouvre alors son sachet contenant son médicament et verse plusieurs cuillères de poudre dans son verre. Lorsque la farine commence à se dissoudre dans l'onde, celle-ci adopte une couleur plus sombre et légèrement opaque. Tirant une latte sur sa cigarette, Sanji retire la tige de tabac de ses lèvres pour libérer la fumée toxique par la bouche. Là, il décide de discuter avec Usopp afin de lui avouer ce sort terrible qu'a rencontré sa paire de lunettes.

« Usopp, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. J'ai retrouvé tes lunettes et …. »

De suite, Usopp éloigne le verre de sa bouche pour participer à la conversation d'une façon beaucoup plus active.

« Tu as retrouvé mes lunettes ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire.

- Et où sont-elles ?

- Laisse-moi quelques secondes tu veux ? »

Sanji se lève alors de sa chaise et contourne la table pour retrouver à l'endroit exacte où se situe le reste des lunettes. Il se baisse, les prend dans l'une de ses mains et se relève pour montrer le résultat à Usopp.

« Voilà ce qui reste de tes lunettes.

- Quoi ? »

Usopp en reste bouche bée tandis que des gouttes de sueurs commencent à se former sur son visage. Le spectacle désolant qui s'expose alors sous ses yeux lui brise le cœur et l'homme ne sait comment réagir. Pour l'heure, il donne l'impression d'être une statue vivante mais figée dans le temps, ce qui n'étonne pas du tout Sanji.

« Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup mais vu leur état, cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses les réparer. Dois-je les mettre à la poubelle ?

- Non Sanji, donnes-les moi !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Donne je te dis ! »

Usopp devient de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Sanji s'approche alors de lui et dépose ce qui reste des lunettes sous son long nez avant de retourner sur sa chaise. Les larmes aux yeux, le propriétaire cherche à se rappeler de chaque minute de la fête de la veille. Toutefois, ayant bu une quantité respectable d'alcool, il est normal que son esprit lui joue des tours à l'heure où cet homme se retrouve face à cet accessoire auquel il tient tant.

« Que s'est-il passé Sanji ?

- Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir pour que mes lunettes se retrouvent dans cet état ? »

Avant de répondre, Sanji écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui se trouve près de lui, sur la table. Ensuite, il prend une profonde inspiration et commence à raconter sa version des faits.

« Comme tu le sais, nous avons fait la fête hier soir et pour ma part, j'étais drôlement torché, débute-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

- Donc, je pense que tu as perdu tes lunettes dans la soirée et que l'un d'entre nous a marché dessus par mégarde.

- Ou alors …

- Alors quoi Usopp ?

- C'est peut-être moi le responsable de leur état. »

Sanji ne songeait pas un seul instant qu'Usopp serait capable d'avoir une telle pensée. Bien sûr, que celui-ci envisage cette possibilité l'arrange grandement.

« Bref, comme on était tous dans un sale état, il va être difficile de savoir lequel d'entre nous est responsable. Je te conseille de passer à autre chose et de t'en procurer des nouvelles lorsque nous arriverons sur une nouvelle île.

- Tu as raison Sanji mais je vais quand même tenter de les réparer. Après tout, je suis doué dès qu'il s'agit de construite des gadgets et à la limite, je pourrais même les améliorer.

- Tu crois ? »

Usopp hoche positivement de la tête tandis que ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une certaine motivation.

« Voici mon programme de la journée, continue-t-il. Je prends mon petit déjeuner et ensuite, direction mon atelier pour bosser tout ça.

- Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à te servir Usopp. »

Sanji avance l'assiette de crêpe vers son ami avant de se lever pour chercher la cafetière. Pendant qu'Usopp prend plusieurs douceurs, le cuisinier verse de la boisson chaude dans sa tasse avant de faire de même dans la sienne. A ce moment, les autres membres de l'équipage arrivent dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Sanji, lui lance Nico Robin.

- Nami Chérie, Robin d'amour. »

Et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour que les cœurs retrouvent leur place à l'intérieur de ses yeux, ce qui ne surprend plus les deux femmes.

« Venez prendre vos petits déjeuners les filles, je l'ai préparé spécialement pour vous, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Et nous alors, on compte pour du beurre cuistot de pacotille ? »

Celui qui vient de prononcer ces mots n'est autre que Zoro. Celui-ci se tient aux côtés de Nico Robin et évidemment, sa remarque n'est pas passée inaperçue aux oreilles du blond au sourcil tourbillonnant.

« Tu as un problème tête de cactus ?

- Oui et c'est toi mon problème dragueur du dimanche. »

Les deux hommes se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et l'air entre eux devient rapidement lourd. Leur regard semble lancer des éclairs et une bagarre pourrait très bien éclater même de si bon matin. Tandis que le bretteur et le cuistot s'énervent, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Robin et Franky se posent autour de la table afin d'attaquer ce premier repas de la journée. Dès qu'elle goûte à une première crêpe, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un souhait.

« Sanji ? »

De suite, l'appelé tourne son visage vers le sien et se montre docile, comme à son habitude.

« Oui Robin d'amour ?

- Aurais-tu de la confiture ou du chocolat à mettre dessus s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, je t'apporte cela de suite. »

Et le cœur chantant, Sanji abandonne Zoro pour aller chercher le nécessaire dont à besoin Robin. Plus tard, dans la journée, Usopp se consacrera à la réparation de ses lunettes tandis que l'identité du casseur restera à jamais un mystère complet.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleu

Luffy et ses compagnons naviguent sur leur bateau et sont ravis de partager un bout de ce voyage avec Ace, son frère aîné. Alors que les deux garçons se remémorent leur enfance autour d'un bon verre de jus de fruits, Sanji les observe de loin en se tenant aux côtés de Nami. Le cuisinier et la navigatrice sont toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle concernant la relation qu'unie ces deux hommes rigolant un peu plus loin. Au dessus de leur tête, le ciel est dégagé ce qui annonce un voyage tranquille, ce qui rassure la fille rousse. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveront à destination bien plus tôt que prévu. Soudain, Sanji se souvient qu'il est l'heure de préparer une collation pour tout l'équipage et commence à s'éloigner de sa belle amie.

« Sanji ? Où vas-tu ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Je retourne en cuisine. Comme nous avons un invité de premier choix sur ce bateau, je tiens à lui laisser une bonne impression. Par contre, sachant qu'il partage un point commun avec son frère, je vais devoir préparer un encas de taille.

- Je vois. As-tu besoin d'un coup de mains ? »

A l'entente de cette question, Sanji se retourne et des cœurs apparaissent à la place de ses yeux. Il joint ses mains et commence à onduler son corps de manière plutôt lascive.

« Merci à toi ma Nami chérie mais je ne peux accepter ta proposition. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu blesses tes mains que je trouve si superbes.

- Entendu alors mais si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver.

- Pas de souci ma colombe des îles. »

Et sur ces mots, Sanji s'éloigne de celle qui fait battre son cœur afin de pouvoir s'isoler dans sa cuisine. Dès qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, l'homme retrouve son sérieux et commence à réfléchir, tout en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette. Alors que la fumée sort de sa bouche par sa volonté, l'homme à la blonde chevelure se parle à lui-même et à voix haute.

« Une simple salade de fruits ne suffirait pas à le rassasier. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui faire en supplément afin d'être sûr que son appétit le laissera en paix pendant un moment ? De toute façon, s'il tient de Luffy, Ace devrait avoir faim constamment et face à ce genre de clientèle, je dois bien avouer que je suis dépassé par moment. Enfin bref, c'est la dure vie d'un cuistot d'équipage. »

Sanji quitte la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté et va se glisser devant sa table de travail. Très vite, l'homme attrape un sac de farine, de la levure chimique et du sucre vanillé qui reposait dans un bocal transparent. Ensuite, il s'empare d'un saladier se trouvant sur une étagère sous sa table de fonction et le pose sur la planche en bois. Pour finir, le cuisinier se déplace dans la pièce dans le but de regagner le frigo dans lequel il prend une brique de lait et deux boîtes d'œufs.

« Je pense que cela sera amplement suffisant.

- Tu crois ? »

Au son de cette voix, Sanji se retourne et voit Usopp assit sur l'une des nombreuses banquettes de la cuisine.

« Usopp ?

- Et oui mon bon vieux Sanji, c'est bien moi.

- Je le vois bien mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de rafistoler le rafiot ?

- Si mais je m'accorde une pause. Je n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure et avec tout le travail que je dois faire, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'homme au smoking va se placer devant sa table de travail et y dépose ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Très vite, il verse plusieurs verres de farine dans le saladier et casse plusieurs œufs. Lorsque la première boîte se retrouve vide, Sanji s'empare d'un fouet et commence à battre le tout.

« Le bateau est dans un si mauvais état ?

- Oui mais pour le moment, il peut encore nous porter pendant plusieurs mois. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens de le faire réparer correctement alors, faisons avec les moyens du bord.

- Je suis navré de l'apprendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon brave Sanji. »

Suite à cette discussion, Usopp se lève de sa banquette et s'étire en se montrant bruyant, comme à son habitude. Après, il marche dans la pièce tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« Tu y retournes ? Lui demande le blond.

- Ouais. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend et je ne tiens pas à te déranger plus que ça.

- Ta présence ne me posait aucun problème. »

Mais même après cette indication, Usopp sort de la cuisine laissant son ami seul dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Luffy et son frère continuent de discuter sous les yeux de Nami aux cheveux roux. L'homme-élastique le remarque et décide de l'interpeller.

« Hé Nami, joins-toi à nous si tu veux.

- Non merci Luffy. Je dois retourner dans ma cabine car j'ai des cartes qui m'attendent.

- Vraiment ? Comme c'est dommage. Mon frère me disait juste à l'instant qu'il te trouvait séduisante et il aurait bien voulu faire ta connaissance.

- Luffy ! Hurle Ace.

- Espèce de crétins ! Vous pensez que j'ai le temps pour de telles futilités ? »

Furieuse, la navigatrice tourne sur ses talons et marche en direction de sa cabine privée. De son côté, Luffy se pose des questions suite à ce comportement.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Laisse frangin. Les femmes sont tellement compliquées et celle-ci ne semble pas déroger à cette règle.

- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, l'homme qui possède le don du feu hoche positivement de la tête, ce qui attise la curiosité de son jeune frère.

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en femme ?

- Depuis que j'ai rencontré l'une d'entre elle et avec qui j'ai vécu une belle histoire d'amour.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. »


	11. Chapter 11

Bleu

Deuxième partie

Luffy n'en croit pas ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, il ouvre sa bouche de stupéfaction car le pirate n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'entendre son frère faire l'honneur de ses exploits auprès de la gente féminine. Alors qu'Ace ne prononce aucun mot supplémentaire, Luffy se montre curieux et pose une nouvelle question à son frangin.

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Tu l'a vois quelque part près de moi ?

- Ben non.

- Donc, c'est que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Mince. Et que s'est-il passé pour que votre histoire ne marche pas.

- Sincèrement Luffy, je ne préfère pas en parler. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, Ace baisse sa tête et pose sa main droite sur le sommet de son chapeau. Ensuite, il rabaisse celui-ci sur une bonne partie de son visage et ce comportement fait comprendre à Luffy qu'il ne doit pas assister.

« Très bien Ace. »

L'homme élastique se relève et tourne le dos à son grand frère. Toutefois, avant de le laisser seul avec sa peine, celui qui dirige l'équipage du bateau lui lance ceci :

« Tu sais Ace, je veux bien comprendre que tu veux garder cette peine rien que pour toi mais si un jour, tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver. »

Ensuite, Chapeau de paille s'éloigne de son aîné pour rejoindre Sanji qui n'a toujours pas quitté sa cuisine. Pendant ce temps, même si une partie de son minois est à l'abri sous son couvre-chef, des larmes coulent le long des joues d'Ace. Visiblement, l'histoire qu'il a partagée avec cette jeune demoiselle est encore très présente dans son cœur et cela explique la raison de son état. Dans la cuisine, Luffy referme la porte derrière lui et traverse la pièce pour prendre place sur l'une des banquettes. Dès qu'il pose son postérieur sur le tissu rouge du siège, il tourne son visage en direction des fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. A quelques mètres de lui, Sanji vient de glisser un premier gâteau dans le four et s'éloigne de celui-ci pour en préparer un second. Tout en restant concentré sur sa préparation, il sent bien que quelque chose cloche chez son capitaine et souhaite savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout va bien Luffy ?

- Ouais.

- Tu en es sûr ? »

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille arrête de regarder les mouettes qui volent dehors et concentre son regard sur le cuisinier qui lui tourne le dos. Ce dernier commence à éplucher des fruits frais avant de les couper en petits morceaux. Pendant ce temps, une cigarette entre ses lèvres se consume tout doucement.

« En me montrant trop curieux, j'ai ranimé de douloureux souvenirs chez mon frangin.

- Aie et peux-tu me dire de quel type sont ces souvenirs ?

- Visiblement, il était très amoureux d'une fille.

- Je vois. »

Sanji dépose les morceaux de fruits dans une coupelle propre avant de tirer une latte sur sa cigarette. Ensuite, il dépose la cendre de cette dernière dans un cendrier et s'affaire désormais à préparer la pate de la seconde pâtisserie. Là, l'homme à la chevelure blonde poursuit la conversation avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Tu sais, c'est un peu normal que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère Luffy. Malgré ton comportement désinvolte, tu es un être très sensible qui a le don de prendre les choses très à cœur. C'est pour cette raison que je t'apprécie d'ailleurs.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Sanji mais cela ne m'empêche pas de culpabiliser.

- L'amour est un sentiment très compliqué. Il offre beaucoup de bonheur aux personnes qui ont la chance de le vivre.

- Et lorsque ces deux individus se séparent ?

- Trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre devient extrêmement difficile.

- Je vois. »

Sanji attrape une bouteille bleue se trouvant sur l'étagère se situant en face de lui et retire le bouchon en liège. Ensuite, il verse un peu de ce liquide dans la pâte, ce qui intrigue Luffy.

« Tu fais quoi avec cette boisson ?

- Ce n'est pas une boisson, c'est un colorant.

- Un colorant ?

- Exactement. »

Sanji ferme la bouteille et la repose à son endroit habituel. Sur la banquette, la curiosité qui habite Luffy grandit de plus en plus et celui-ci décide de quitter son siège pour s'intéresser à ce que fait le cuisinier mais en étant beaucoup plus près. D'ailleurs, il se retrouve à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tiens, ta pâte est toute bleue, fait-il remarquer.

- Normal Luffy, n'oublie pas que j'y ai mis un colorant et tu n'as pas fini d'être étonné.

- Ha bon ?

- Ouais. »

Sanji attrape la coupelle dans laquelle se trouvent les morceaux de fruits et renverse le contenu sur la pâte. Peu après, l'homme attrape son fouet et commence à mélanger le tout. Au bout d'un moment, les bouts d'Ananas qui se retrouvent dans la composition présentent une chaire jaune et l'autre moitié, bleue.

« Ca serait marrant de manger des fruits de cette couleur, s'enthousiaste Luffy.

- Peut-être. Par contre, si tu ne tiens plus en place, tu peux surveiller le premier gâteau que j'ai glissé dans le fou si cela t'intéresse.

- Et comment ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Luffy quitte Sanji pour se placer devant le four. Là, il voit le gâteau qui commence à gonfler et bien sûr, cette étrange couleur bleue que certaines parties osent présenter. Toutefois, une nouvelle question traverse l'esprit de l'homme dont l'intégralité du corps est élastique.

« Ca se mange au moins ton truc là ? »

Et cette interrogation a le don de mettre Sanji en colère. Ses yeux deviennent blancs et ses sourcils se froncent.

« Mais bien sûr que cela se mange sombre crétin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fais en plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué ?

- Ben je n'ai pas fait attention. Dans un sens, je te fais tellement confiance que je mange les yeux fermés alors. »


	12. Chapter 12

Bleu

Troisième partie

Et cette vérité fait vraiment plaisir à Sanji. Savoir que ses amis parviennent à se restaurer les yeux fermés est un détail qui le touche au plus profond de lui-même. Certains cuisiniers aiment que leurs clients prennent du temps pour admirer la composition des assiettes et c'est d'ailleurs très important. Si le repas n'est pas attractif pour les yeux, il est évident que le consommateur trainerait des pieds pour toucher à sa commande. Par contre, si l'assiette est présentable et que le plat qui se trouve sur sa faïence est joliment dévoilé, le chanceux attaquera très vite.

De plus, il n'hésitera sûrement pas à faire des compliments au cuisinier par la même occasion. Le blond est heureux de faire parti de cet équipage bien qu'il se défend de le dire à ses amis. Par contre, il décide de faire une confidence à son capitaine mais uniquement en ce qui concerne le colorant bleu qu'il verse dans certains plats.

« Tu sais Luffy, au sujet de cette couleur que je fais prendre à certains aliments. Si je le fais, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Ha bon ? »

Sanji tire une latte sur sa clope et recrache très vite la fumée avant de poursuivre.

« Ouais. Je suis conscient que ton estomac rencontre des soucis pour être entièrement rassasié et cela s'explique peut-être à cause de la capacité que tu possèdes. Toutefois, grâce à ce colorant, ton ventre te laisse tranquille pour une bonne heure au moins.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui. Tu t'en n'es jamais rendu compte ?

- Ben non.

- Dans ce cas, tâche d'être attentif dès que tu auras fini de manger tes parts de gâteaux, d'accord ? »

Voyant que son cuisinier tente de prendre soin de lui comme il le peut, Luffy lui sourit en émettant ce petit rire si caractéristique.

« Ca marche Sanji et merci beaucoup.

- Mais à ton service capitaine. »

Dehors, Ace vient de s'assoir sur l'un des tonneaux se trouvant sur la partie avant du pont et regarde droit devant lui. Sa peine vient de passer et il a prit soin d'essuyer ses larmes avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Paisible, l'homme qui a la capacité de manipuler le feu comme bon lui semble regarde l'horizon et se rend compte que la mer et le ciel sont aussi bleus l'un que l'autre.

« Si le temps continue à être de notre côté, le voyage sera plus rapide que prévu. »

S'exprime Zorro avant de prendre place sur la gauche d'Ace. A ce moment, le sabreur se met à regarder droit devant lui et attend que le frère de son capitaine se confie sans pour autant lui forcer la main. Cela se produit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je ne veux pas que Luffy s'inquiète pour moi, commence-t-il.

- Je l'avais bien comprit et c'est tout à ton honneur. Toutefois, si tu ne veux pas que ton frère s'inquiète pour toi, peux-tu te confier à l'un de ses hommes ?

- Ouais mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire.

- Pas de souci à avoir à ce sujet.

- Très bien. »

Et c'est avec Zorro qu'Ace accepte de revenir sur ce moment de son passé qui le fait encore beaucoup souffrir à l'heure actuelle. Comme les autres membres de l'équipage ne sont pas dans les parages, le frère de Luffy décide d'ouvrir son cœur comme il n'a jamais pu le faire auparavant. De son coté, l'homme aux trois sabres ouvre ses oreilles et sait qu'il n'hésitera pas à conseiller son nouvel ami si le besoin se fait sentir. La confidence débute…

« Il y a un an de cela, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme. Elle était blonde, débordait de vie et souriait facilement. Même lorsque sa propre existence lui jouait des tours, cette fille continuait à se montrer optimiste et c'est ce qui m'attira très vite chez elle. Très vite, nous avons fait connaissance et sans m'en rendre compte, des sentiments amoureux à son égard commencèrent à naître au plus profond de moi.

- Tu as eu l'occasion de lui dire ?

- Oui.

- Quelle a été sa réaction ?

- Mon amour pour elle était à sens unique. Toutefois, elle m'autorisa à rester auprès d'elle car ma présence lui était fort utile. »

A cet instant, le visage d'Ace s'aggrave, ce qui inquiéta Zorro.

« Quelques jours plus tard, Milly m'annonça qu'elle avait une maladie très pénible et qu'elle était au stade final. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'étais autorisé à rester à ses côtés en permanence. Les semaines passèrent et tout se passait bien entre nous deux. Milly continuait de sourire comme elle le faisait si bien et moi, je pouvais la dévorer des yeux sans pour autant me montrer indélicat.

- Puis un jour ?

- Un matin plutôt. Je venais de me réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel puisqu'on s'était arrêté dans un petit village et là, en me tournant, je la vis qui me regardait fixement. Fidèle à moi-même, je me suis permis de lui caresser la joue et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendu compte que sa peau était froide. Du fait que je venais juste de me réveiller, je pensais que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours et lorsque j'ai voulu recommencé, mes yeux furent frapper par l'immobilité de ses paupières. Pas une seule fois Milly n'avait cligné des yeux et sans avoir eu besoin de coller mon oreille contre sa poitrine, je compris qu'elle était partie. »

Et à ce moment, de nouvelles larmes coulent sur les joues d'Ace. Par camaraderie et par compassion, Zorro posa sa main sur le dos du frangin de Luffy et ne dit aucun mot. Dans ce genre de situation, il est toujours difficile de trouver les termes adéquats pour tenter d'atténuer ce genre de peine. Ensuite, Ace fit disparaître ses larmes et reprit la contemplation de l'horizon.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai reprit la route et que je n'ai rien dit à mon frère. Le revoir me fait le plus grand bien et je tiens à en profiter pleinement.

- Et tu as bien raison. De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas le temps de t'ennuyer ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute, s'amuse à lui dire Zorro.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu veux parier ? »

Et c'est en se souriant que les deux hommes retrouvèrent les autres afin de rendre ce voyage bien plus joyeux.


End file.
